The Young Ones - Ever Fallen in Love?
by CloudlessSummerSkies
Summary: 1997, Dean/OC - Rose Singer. The Winchesters come to stay at the Singer household, and Dean attempts to flirt with Rose after catching her singing in her Dad's garage. Third in my The Young Ones SPN oneshot collection including my OC, Rose Singer, Bobby's daughter. Inspired by The Buzzcocks - Ever Fallen in Love


The Young Ones - Ever Fallen In Love?

_Hey guys! So this is another oneshot for my collection of SPN , The Young Ones. I got the idea from listening to The Buzzcocks - Ever Fallen in Love (you might be able to tell). It's more of a fluff piece but I had the idea and I really wanted to write it. So this one is set in 1997, so Dean is 18, Rose is 16 & Sam is 14._

Enjoy!

June 1997

Dean had a feeling he knew where his best friend would be as soon as he heard the music coming from Bobby's garage. They didn't know the Winchesters would be coming to stay for a few days, heck, Dean didn't know until two hours ago, so he knew he had the element of surprise on his side to come and welll, surprise said best friend. He was glad they'd finally escaped the hellhole known as Truman High School, and coming to stay at Bobby's felt like coming home to the young hunter. As he was nearing the garage, he could hear Rose singing along to the beat up old radio Bobby kept in the garage, and he had to admit, the girl could sing. He rounded the corner, watching his best friend dance around the car parked in the middle of the garage, singing like nobody's business.

_'You disturb my natural emotions,_

_You make me feel I'm dirt,_

_And I'm hurt,_

_And if I start a commotion,_

_I'll only end up losing you,_

_And that's worse,_

_Ever fallen in love with someone?_

_Ever fallen in love?_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love?_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with'_

Dean knew he wouldn't get away with staring at Rose's crazy dancing for much longer, the girl was a hunter after all, she'd know when she was being watched, and she'd probably torch his eyebrows off (again) if she knew he was watching her. He walked closer to the doorway of the garage, and let out a loud cough, causing the girl to spin around on the spot, a deer-in-the-headlights look plastering her face.

'Dean! How long have you been standing there?!' Rose blurted out, rushing to turn down the volume on the radio.

'Long enough' he smirked, walking over to her.

She looked down, trying to hide her blush.

'So uh, what's the name of that song? I don't think I caught it?' Dean smiled at her, attempting to get her to look at him again.

She laughed, looking up at him,

'It's called Ever Fallen in Love With Som-' she stopped when she realised he was joking, and laughed at the grin plastered on his face.

'Can't believe I fell for that one' she laughed.

'I can.' Dean replied.

'Shut it Winchester' she replied, turning back to her car. Dean would never admit it to her, but he loved annoying her like that just to watch her reactions.

'So why are you here anyway?' Rose called to him, leaning across the front seat of her car.

'Well right now I'm here for the view' he smirked, checking out her ass. A loud 'thump' could be heard coming from the car where Rose's head had shot up and hit the roof of her car.

'Oww' she muttered, climbing back out of the car.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as she rubbed her head where it'd just hit the car.

'It's not funny Winchester' she replied.

'Oh no you're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious' Dean said, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Rose sighed, walked over to one of her dad's toolboxes, pulled out a wrench and aimed it at Dean's head. Dean dodged the flying wrench before it could catch his nose, shocked.

'Damn you Singer, you trying to break my smoulder?' Dean shouted as the wrench clattered to the floor.

'Call me when you get one Winchester' Rose countered, trying and failing at hiding her smirk.

'Ouch' Dean replied, not really knowing how to come back to that.

'So why are you here? Your dad and Sam here?' Rose asked, leaning against her car.

'I told you, the view.' Dean stated, earning himself one of Rose Singer's infamous death glares.

'Okay okay, Dad's got some leads on a hunt in Michigan, but he needs your dad's help, he's in the house, and I left dork boy in the kitchen doing homework' Dean smiled at his new nickname for his younger brother.

Rose sighed. She didn't like the hunts her dad and John would go on alone, they'd always come back bloody and shaken.

'So I'm guessing I'm babysitter for the weekend?' She sighed, pulling a loose strand of hair off of her face.

'Wait, you mean I'm babysitter for the weekend, I'm the oldest' Dean retorted.

'If you say so' she replied, rolling her eyes.

'So is this your car?' Dean asked, walking around the car.

'Yupp, 1966 Ford Mustang, some guy brought it here a couple years ago, complete rust bucket. Would've been lucky to get any parts out of it. I liked it, Dad said if I could fix it up it was mine, so I put a new engine in, fixed it up and now it's mine' Rose replied, tapping her fingers on the roof of the pale blue car.

'You did this by yourself?' Dean said, shocked at the amount of work she'd put into the car.

'Always the tone of surprise. No, I got a bunch of elves to do it for me. Of course I did ya idjit' she rolled her eyes.

'So what's the plan for this weekend, no parents, just us crazy kids...' Dean smirked.

'Well I've been doing some research, found a possible haunting nearby if you're interested. Looks like an average salt and burn' Rose replied.

'Nuh-uh, came here to relax Singer, get some r&r...and r if you're interested.' dean smirked, wiggling his eye brows.

'Jerk' Rose sighed, trying not to smile at the older boy's flirtatious antics.

'Freak' he replied, almost on reflex.

'You're such a charmer Dean-o' Rose countered.

'You too Rosie, you've gotta be fighting the boys off with that sunny disposition' Dean quipped.

'Oh you're hilarious' Rose sighed, leaning against the trunk of her car.

'Of course I am short stack' dean replied, mussing up his best friend's hair.

'Hey! You're like an inch taller than me!' Rose replied, slapping his arm.

'And don't you forget it sweet cheeks' Dean said, grinning like a fool.

_Again with the bad endings! Well I hope you guys like this! I've been writing and rewriting this one for weeks! There's a cheeky little Harry Potter quote in there that I just couldn't not use, the little part at the beginning about the name of the song is actually part of a conversation between me and my beta, and the song is one of my favourite songs. Rose's car wasn't my first idea for her car, at first I wanted it to be a classic Mini, but they weren't exactly big in America I think, then I changed it to a 1969 Austin America, then to the 1966 Ford Mustang, I watched Princess Diaries again and the car was just too amazing to be abandoned, so Rose has a pale blue Ford Mustang, but it isn't a convertible like in The Princess Diaries!_

_I already have two, maybe three of these oneshots down, I'm going to start doing episodes of the show too soon, but I wanted to get this one out there!_


End file.
